Fang Daozi
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 方道子 | Pinyin = Fāng dào zǐ | Alias = | Status = Unknown | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = Unknown (multiple lives) | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = First Fang Clan Patriarch (father) | Friend = | Enemy = Fang Shoudao Fang Clan | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = Ji Clan | Occupation = | Affiliation = Fang Clan | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = East Victory | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = 3-Essence Dao Realm Dao Lord | Essence = Plants and Vegetation Lighting Reincarnation | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Bloodline = Allheaven Bloodline (dormant) | Novel = Book 6, Chapter 1001 (true self) | Manhua = | Book = 6 | Appearsin = | Quotation = Considering that father managed to reach the point of being able to transform into a planet, if he had wanted to find me, it would have been a simple matter. | Speaker = Fang Daozi after hearing of his father's incarnated form from Fang Shoudao | Book# = 6 | Chapter# = 1004 | Introduction = Fang Daozi is the first born son of the First Generation Fang Clan Patriarch. Fang Daozi's betrayal incited chaos amongst the ranks of the Fang Clan and allowed the Ji Clan to win the war for the lordship of the Ninth Mountain and Sea. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = He was one of the Fang Clan's best and brightest, until he betrayed his clan to join the Ji Clan during the war for the position of the Lord of the Ninth Mountain and Sea. This wasn't because he was a traitor, but because Lord Ji planted a karmic seed inside him. This required a significant amount of Lord Ji's cultivation to succeed and to escape the detection of the First Generation Fang Clan Patriarch. Still, the First Generation Fang Clan Patriarch couldn't bear to execute his own son, so he punished him by making his soul forget his current memories and be reborn each time in a new body. Eventually, he regained his former self and started plotting the overthrow of the Fang Clan. | History = Eventually, with the help of Fang Xiushan, Fang Heshan, and the Ji Clan, he managed to incite about 50% of the elders of the clan into rebelling. Hundreds of thousands of lives were lost and it seemed the rebellion would succeed. However, the First Generation Fang Clan Patriarch's clone had cultivated the One Thought Stellar Transformation to completion. This allowed him to become planet East Victory and undo all the deaths that took place. He could even choose to kill the traitors and save the innocent, which he did. Afterwards, Fang Daozi learnt the truth about himself and left. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = Dao is the same as “''the Dao''.” Zi is “''son''” or “''child''.” Daozi is the same as what Deathblade usually translate as “''Dao Child''”.'' (Source: Wuxiaworld)'' | MoreQuotes = | Footnotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Status Unknown Category:Antagonistic Category:Fang Clan/Characters Category:Planet East Victory/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Ji Clan/Affiliations Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Vast Expanse Category:Dao Lord Category:3 Essence Category:Allheaven bloodline Category:Allheaven Clans/Characters Category:Stub Category:Four Great Clans/Characters